


Always Back To You

by Stardust_and_Blades



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #klancesecretsanta2k20, Angst with a Happy Ending, BOM Leader Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, injured keith, post-season-8, trainee lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_and_Blades/pseuds/Stardust_and_Blades
Summary: A gift to @thestarsofpines where Lance reflects on loss, and what he had gained from the war with zarkon
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Always Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestarsofpines](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thestarsofpines).



> Happy late christmas thestarsofpines! I'm your secret santa, and though there is some angst, I made sure to add fluff as well! No death in this fic, only cute boys :) I hope you enjoy

Lance knew a lot about loss. Enough so it could fill a lifetime, his heart yanked to and fro amidst the climax of the war he never anticipated he would be a part of.

He knew the pain of homesickness, yearning to be reunited with his family thousands of lightyears away, nothing but a blip in the tiny hologram Keith gave him. How he missed his mother’s hugs, his father’s jokes, and his older siblings teasing how he’d be the next Takashi Shirgane, explorer of the stars.

He knew the pain of loss, the brief seconds of Allura disappearing from the universe and the blue lion being the only connection to who once piloted her. She came back, the gods reflecting on her fate and deeming it an unnecessary evil, revived and confused as she floated down from the iridescent gleam of the moon, a messy band of white hair and glowing pink marks. But though she returned from beyond the grave, Lance will never forget the moment he truly believed he would never see his friend again.

He even knew the pain of unrequited love, forever frozen in a state of ice and blistering chill, never to thaw into a blooming flower amidst a summer day. He knew he had no chance with Allura, especially after Lotor came in and swept her off her feet, aiding team voltron and proving himself that he was not his father. That he loved her for her, and wished to fix the broken Galra race and restore it to its former peace. And after seeing his devastation over losing Allura, Lance knew he could never compete.

But through time he healed. He returned to earth, got his friend back, and fell in love again, though it was an unsuspected turn. Who would have thought he would fall for his rival--his nemesis, his competitor, his very hotheaded co-pilot? They had a rocky start, but as they fought in the war together and Keith slowly let down the hundred feet tall wall he had built around his core, Lance saw the inner sweetheart that had been trampled on by years of neglect, anger, and fear.

When he fell, he fell hard. He could not say he would sacrifice it for anything. Would never give up the infuriating, precious, shy being he woke up next to every morning.

He was content.

Until the mission arrived.

The Blades had been turned into a humanitarian effort by Keith, Krolia, and Kolivan, but with the political climate of the galaxy still recovering from a ten thousand year long reign of terror and destruction, they still had missions where they had to delve in dangerous territory. Lance was part of the Blades, but in training since he is a human, and though his skills are great and refined thanks to his efforts in the galactic war, there were some he was unable to be given full clearance on. Krolia and Kolivan had years worth of experience, and Keith had an additional two years on top of his voltron days. Lance desperately wanted to go.

“I’m trained enough,” He said to Keith, the two in the middle of sparring in a clear field near Lance’s home. They had stopped, Keith raising a water bottle to his lip as Lance sheathed his staff. “I’ve literally fought galra beside you, I don’t see why I can’t come with you.”

“Because this is more than reconnaissance, it’s life or death.” Keith explained, regret coating his dark eyes and his voice lowering to a soft hush. “These aren’t just drones we fought in our early days, or ships we battled with our lions. It’s something that took many blade members down.”

Lance huffed, chucking his staff away. “So, what, I can’t fight? I’d jeopardize the mission? I thought you trusted me better than that, Keith.”

“That isn’t what I meant.”

“Then what DO you mean? I’ve been training with you and your mom for months, and I’m a great sniper. I’m ready to go on a mission with you, Keith. It’s not fair I am left behind while you throw yourself into bombs and swords!”

“You will, Lance.” Keith reassured, tossing his training weapon and wrapping his arms around Lance, the boy grimacing at the ground. He didn’t meet Keith’s gaze. He didn’t want to be convinced by those consuming eyes, turning his legs into jelly and his chest pounding like a golden plate gong. But it was difficult to resist Keith’s pull, a scarred hand tipping Lance’s chin up.

“You know that exam every trainee has to go through before they go on the big missions?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Well...” Keith scratched his cheek. “Kolivan initially wanted it to be next year, but I convinced him to move it up.”

“How far up?” Lance questioned, narrowing his eyes and still refusing to yield his frustration. Keith smirked, leaning back.

“Take a guess.”

“Uhh...” Lanced counted his fingers. “Five months?”

“Three weeks.” Keith said, causing Lance’s jaw to drop.

“YOU SO DIDN’T.” Lance exclaimed, slipping out of Keith’s grasp to yell out a “whoopie!”.He bounced around Keith, buzzing like a toddler let loose in a candy store. He ran circles around Keith, the latter trying hard to bite down on a laugh, yet failed miserably as Lance bulldozed him with a hug. He was strong enough to keep them steady, but Keith was pure pudding around Lance and went down, his arms secured around his waist and they laughed in the light of the sun’s kiss.

“I can’t believe you convinced Kolivan of all people. He is more strict than Shiro, and that’s saying something.”

Keith shrugged. “I did bring up the fact you did help save him from the rogue druid. He kind of owed you.”

Lance clapped his hands and peppered Keith in thank you kisses, leaving no piece of flesh left pale as the tough warrior became redder than a ripe tomato. They spent the rest of the day celebrating, and as the night approached, Lance kept close to Keith, sleeping soundly knowing he will finally, finally be able to tag along in fighting the good fight. And his mind was more at ease knowing he would no longer be sitting out on the front porch staring up at the stars, twiddling with the balmeran crystal wrapped around his neck hoping Keith returned safe and sound. 

However while Lance slept like a baby on the day of the news, the day of the high staked mission came even closer, it scheduled to last for two weeks. They would be able to give Lance his exam when they return, but until then, he would have to remain on earth one last time. He held onto hope Keith would return in one piece as he had done in the past, but it did not prevent him from hugging the dark haired boy so tightly in front of the ship, his siblings had to pry them apart.

“Please come home.” He whispered to Keith, holding back his tears.

“You know I always will.” Keith pushed back Lance’s bangs and kissed him on the forehead, wiping away the stray tear trickling down Lance’s cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you to the moon and back.”

“I love you to the end of the galaxy.”

Keith chuckled. “This is why Pidge has cavities, you know.”

“Oh they’ll be fine.” Lance said, kissing Keith one more time. Keith pulled away, their hands the last to let go as Keith entered the aircraft, Lance watching as it raced out of the planet, out of Lance’s sight, and out of Lance’s chest.

Two weeks went by, and Lance was excited for Keith to return, wanting nothing more than to hold him close and have him see his exam.

But two weeks turned into three, and the mild concern he had as a couple days went by over the due date of their land altered into the familiar sense of dread; the essence of despair Lance had visited time and time again.

It wreaked havoc, spreading from the tickle in the back of his mind to his racing veins, his leaded stomach, his burning lungs. He was thrown into a sea, no lifejacket in sight. The waves roared and roiled, tossing him from one side of the boat to the other, throwing him off as the laid awake at night, dreaming of the worst case scenario. Keith stranded on a planet, unable to return home. Him bloody and bruised, crimson flowing from a fatal wound as he blinked in and out of consciousness. His body cold and desolate, cradled by his mother as they exited the aircraft, pink juniberries laid on his chest.

He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t think. He couldn’t stop staring up at the stars, the exam the last thing he wanted to do. Lance had experienced almost all forms of loss. Had survived each one thrown at him.

But this one. This one would destroy him beyond recognition, the waves swallowing him and pulling him down into the endless, dark abyss, left to be nibbled on by the maggots of the ocean. Lance wanted to show Keith how far he’d come. The life they could make, the adventures they could go on, the potential the future held, whether it was simply moving in with one another or picking up the curveball that was marriage.

There was so much of their story to be written, it could not be washed away so soon before it began. 

As the third week came to an end and his exam was completed, Lance had lost almost all hope, his vision becoming blurry and his sword shaking in his palm, a hole slowly opening up underneath him. Any moment, and Lance would be given the knews, his world crumbling into oblivion as the rug under him was swept away.

“Not so bad for a newbie, I must say.” A tired, yet deep voice rang out. Lance spun, his eyes widening as he took in the boy dressed in his blade gear and bandages wrapped around his torso. He gave Lance a soft, small smile. 

“Sorry I’m late, we had to make a pitstop.”

Lance dropped his sword, making a beeline for Keith. Though he was injured, he caught Lance with ease, grunting as Lance knocked the wind out of him. He cradled him close.

“You’re back. Thank god you’re back.” Lance said, nuzzling his head in between his shoulder and neck, ignoring his tears.

Keith ran his hands through his hair. “Always. I will always come back to you.”


End file.
